gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rumours
''Rumours ''Source is the 19th episode of season 2 and the forty-first episode overall. It aired May 3rd, 2011. It is supposed to be a Fleetwood Mac tribute episode (The title is taken from a Fleetwood Mac Album, hence the British spelling) similar to the Britney Spears, Madonna and Rocky Horror episodes. Airdate confirmed Plot The episode opens with Brittany's new internet talk show: Fondue for Two, which is co-hosted by her cat, Lord Tubbington. After gossping with Mercedes and Tina for a few minutes, she outs Santana by saying she is "playing for another team". The show is then posted on YouTube. Then the episode cuts into a scene in the school hallway where Rachel asks Sam out for the prom. He awkwardly says that he's not sure he's going, then says "you're not my type." Terri runs into Sue at a coffee shop. She's "deep under cover" and is dressed like David Bowie. She tells Terri she's resuscitated the school newspaper - The Muckracker - and the publication will now be ignoring facts. They discuss and come up with a plan to destroy Will and the New Directions glee club. Terri's goal is to get Will out of the Glee club and says she has an idea. Sue Sylvester revives the school newspaper and decides to print a few inflammatory blind items mostly about the glee club kids. Brittany, Jacob and Azimio are all journalists for the school paper. The first copy of the Muckraker is out and it contains the rumor that Sam and Quinn are seeing each other on the side at a motel, as well as Brittany's comments about Santana "playing for the other team." Brittany wasn't referring to Santana being gay but instead was referring to Santana as playing for the Glee club. Santana is still angry at this, and so is Finn about the rumors between Sam and his girlfriend. Rachel then accompanies Finn while he spies on the motel from his car. They have a conversation and Finn questions himself why he's with somebody he can't even trust. He asks Rachel to explain karma to him. They see Kurt leaving Sam at the motel. A camera-wielding Jacob and records all of this. The gang talks about the possibility of Kurt cheating on Blaine with Sam. Quinn, comes to Sam's defense and mysteriously says that "He's not gay." The next day, Rachel sees Sam wearing Kurt's "earth-day" jacket. Rachel confronts Kurt about Sam and he only responds that talking about gossip is a waste of time. Meanwhile, April returns to McKinley after a failed attempt to make it on Broadway. She asks Will for help getting back there by helping work on a new musical, offering him to go on the road with her. Will tells April about the drama in the Glee club. She talks about how Fleetwood Mac used their issues to help make great music. Will grabs a copy of "Rumours" and says he's wanted to do a lesson based on one album for a long time. They also perform "Dreams" for the kids. Artie warns Brittany about Santana manipulating her. He thinks she's trying to break them up and accidentally calls Brittany stupid. Shortly after the break-up, Artie performs a version of "Never Going Back Again" with Puck backing him up on guitar. Santana brings a devastated Brittany to the choir room and says she's found a song that captures her feelings. Santana sings "Songbird" with only the two of them in the room. Brittany wants her to come on Fondue for Two so she can tell Santana how she feels and then asks her to prom. Santana agrees. Santana doesn't show for the Fondue for Two episode which was planned by Brittany later on. Afterwards, Jacob grills Santana about her relationship with Karofsky as Brittany watches. Santana assures him their relationship is going strong. Finn and Rachel spy on Sam again. Finn talks about Quinn's comment regarding Sam just before they see Quinn leave Sam at the motel, giving him a big hug on her way out. Finn looks devastated on learning that Quinn was with Sam, in a motel. The newest Muckraker leads with a story about Finn and Rachel being together. Quinn confronts her boyfriend about the news, and Finn says he was just talking to Rachel about a duet while they were staking them out and she assures him she wasn't cheating on him. Neither seems to trust the other one. At glle rehearsals, Finn and Quinn perform "I Don't Want to Know." Rachel makes a comment that it makes more sense for her to be paired with Finn for nationals. Quinn responds that she doesn't trust Rachel and the only way she'll stay with Finn if he doesn't sing with Rachel. Brittany interviews Will, asking primarily gossipy inappropriate questions. She asks questions given to her by Sue, including one about Will leaving Glee. Cut to Sue teaching the Muckraker staff about the importance of "making stuff up." Will comes to see her and Sue asks him about why, exactly, he's helping April. Will and April are working on a song from her upcoming show while Emma watches. She wants Will to go with her to Broadway but he says he needs to be with the kids at Nationals. She tells him nationals is the kids' dream, not his. Emma is making progress with her OCD. She says Will was the one who inspired her. She thinks Will has a gift and thinks April's offer is one he shouldn't turn down. She thinks Will should at least give it a shot, but he says "I can't do that to the kids." He begins to cry as he talks about the fact Emma and the kids saved his life but he wants to go "so badly." At Glee Rehearsals, Rachel sings "Go You Own Way" with Finn on drums. Afterwards Quinn rips Rachel for singing a love song to her boyfriend and everybody begins to blame Sam for this whole situation. He says he isn't doing anything inappropriate with either Quinn or Kurt. The truth is that his father lost his job and his family now has to live in a motel. He then angrily storms out. Rachel and Finn go to see Sam in the motel. He reveals that his father has been laid off and they were evicted from their new home. Finn brings Sam some clothes. He said Quinn found out because they go to the same church. Sam thinks he might have to leave Glee club. At this point Finn pulls out Sam's old guitar, which he had to pawn. Sam begins to cry and his little sister comforts him. Rachel and Finn now have sympathy for Sam, for they now know the truth. The kids then ask Will if the Muckraker story about him leaving is true. He tells them he is going to Nationals with them. Sam brings his younger siblings into the choir room. Sam sings "Don't Stop" with the rest of the gang backing him up. Will watches from the seats with April and has a worried look on his face. Spoilers Brittany (and her cat Lord Tubbington) will out Santana on her web show, "Fondue For Two ". If it is knowingly or not is unknown. Does so when asking Mercedes and Tina about rumors and says "Did you hear the rumor that Santana plays for the opposite team?" Tina and Mercedes question it to which Brittany replies "Well I can confirm it is 100% true." Later, it is realized that she meant as in terms for the Cheerios and New Directions. This episode is one filled with drama and rumours, as Sue restarts the school newspaper, "The Muckraker", which was previously closed due to 'disinterest'. Sam's younger brother and sister are introduced in this episode. Sam apparently isn't the only 'Trouty Mouth' in the family. Sam's Dad lost his job, and the house they had recently 'bought' was foreclosed. Songs *[[Dreams|'Dreams']] by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by April and Will. *[[Never Going Back Again|'Never Going Back Again']] by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Artie. *[[Songbird|'Songbird']] by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Santana. *'April Rhodes' by Glee. Sung by Will and April . *[[I Don't Want To Know |'I Don't Want To Know ']] by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Finn and Quinn. *[[Go Your Own Way|'Go Your Own Way']] by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Rachel. *[[Don't Stop|'Don't Stop']] by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by New Directions. *'The Chain' by Fleetwood Mac (Background Music). Photos Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-4-435x580.jpg Cory-Monteith-and-Lea-Michele-Glee-400x300.jpg Cory-Monteith-Glee-set-435x580.jpg|thumb Lea-Michele-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-2-435x580.jpg Lea-Michele-with-Chord-Glee-3-435x580.jpg f3lcby.jpg|An unknown red thing on set + Brittany and the band tumblr_lj052dE83I1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj0dyhffoV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Sam's little brother? tumblr_lj1lzhmg0e1qd53kgo1_500.png|Sam's little brother 'Stevie' played by Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46ktVcdX1qd53kgo1_250.png|Sam and his little brother tumblr_lj46dgSgc21qd53kgo1_250.png tumblr_lj46cgbkHy1qd53kgo1_250.png|Lea Michele and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46fcAUSK1qd53kgo1_500.png|Dianna Agron and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46h5yxN91qd53kgo1_500.png|Heather Morris and Cody Hamilton tumblr_lj46j7mRmR1qd53kgo1_250.png|Cory and Cody tumblr_lj46nbH3PL1qd53kgo1_250.png|Auditorium davekarofsky.PNG|No it's Finn (see pic 49) Tumblr ljza21keKH1qdev8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljza3qGMHg1qdev8fo1 500-1-.jpg|Santana comforting Brittany Tumblr ljzafigZMb1qbsi0eo1 500.jpg tumblr_ljza5gYCQh1qdev8fo1_500.jpg 9353AD9036F924E170F42DA3C5FA3747.jpg|Ava Chelsea Ingram as Stacy Evans Rumours.jpg|Sam/Kurt Interaction Rumours2.jpg|Rachel & Finn spy on Kurt/Sam tumblr_lkblquLFkR1qa6cmko1_r1_500.jpg|Another comforting still tumblr_lkc83rXJQ81qbi5wyo1_500.png Sue #1.jpg|Sue in the promo .jpg|Another Sue Outfit Terri and Sue.jpg|Terri and Sue planning and talking... 120px-Tumblr_l9n47icgJa1qcrnazo1_500.png|Another Brittana Still Pic 227919_126588914086168_106700899408303_192040_4406484_n.jpg|brittana (looks intense for santana) Tumblr lkdz0xD82Z1qbi5wyo1 500.png SAMCHELYES.PNG|A Possible Samchel Scene ? finchel stakeout.gif|Finchel stakeout finn and rachel on stakeout 3.gif|Finn and Rachel on stakeout finchel stakeout 2.gif kurt - talking to rachel about her insanity.gif|"Oh, how I've missed your insanity." quinn has attitude.gif Tumblr_lkea0e7dmL1qfu0ujo1_500.jpeg|Sam And Quinn hugging tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif|Finn & Quinn during "I Don't Want to Know" from perezhilton.jpg|Finn/Sam Confrontation Recurring Cast and Guest Stars 'Recurring Cast' * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel * James Earl III as Azimio 'Guest Stars' *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes *Ava Chelsea Ingram as Stacy Evans (Sam's Sister) *Cody Hamilton as Stevie Evans (Sam's Brother) *Cathy Doe as The Barista *Lord Tubbington Footnotes Videos Video:Glee Season 2 Episode 19 'Rumors' Promo Video:Behind the GLEE Teaser Video:Glee - 2x19 Promo #2 - Rumours (HD) Video:Glee 2x19 Rumours - Canadian Promo Video:Sneak peak Video:NEW Promo Video:Go Your Own Way - Glee FULL PERFORMANCE (episode 2x19 Rumors) Video:Muckrakers Preview Video:Glee Cast-Songbird (Full Song Lyrics) Video:Glee Cast-I'm Never Going Back Again (Full Song Lyrics) Video:Glee Cast-I Don't Wanna Know (Full Song Lyrics) Video:Glee Cast-Go Your Own Way (Full Song Lyrics) Video:Glee Cast-Dreams (Full Song Lyrics) Video:Glee Cast-Don't Stop (Full Song Lyrics) Video:Fondue for Two Video:Glee - Dreams - Full Performance Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes